<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赫海】obsession by kangtong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146275">【赫海】obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong'>kangtong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伪现背</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 赫海</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赫海】obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="postwrapper box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="block article">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main">
      <p></p>
      <div class="content">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <p>20岁的我觉得， 喜欢李赫宰是一件很累的事。</p>
          <p>比出道累多了。</p>
          <p>“为什么不告诉我，你和神童哥什么都会说，为什么不告诉我！”我在冷风中一边哭一边吼他，真的好冷，早知道就不下车了。</p>
          <p>他远没有很多年后特哥描述得那么冷漠，但也不够安慰我：”这件事我没跟任何人说呢，我没有不想告诉你，只是觉得还没到那时候。“</p>
          <p>他伸手来拉我，被我打掉了。我真的很生气，说话也完全不过脑子：“要等到什么时候，我死掉的时候吗？”</p>
          <p>“你怎么能这么说呢！”他的两颊鼓了起来，像花栗鼠，气呼呼的，“不要说这种话！”</p>
          <p>我就只是朝他瞪着眼睛，眼泪流下来了也不擦，风吹得脸好疼。</p>
          <p>十秒钟他就服软了：“东海，不要生气了，所有事我都告诉你好不好？”</p>
          <p>如果我说不好，就什么都得不到。只要被推远一步，之后再靠近的难度就会成倍增长。所以即使我知道他说的“所有”不是我想要的那种“所有”，我也很快答应下来。</p>
          <p>“好，现在就告诉我。”我用袖子擦脸，他拉住我的手，从口袋里掏出纸巾。便携式小包装上面印着蓝色的花，是没有香味的那一款。</p>
          <p>面对他的时候我总是很有眼力见，20岁时我就学到了，什么叫见好就收。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我真的很喜欢他。</p>
          <p>可他模糊不清的态度，有时会让我难过。</p>
          <p>上一秒他搂着我的肩膀说我们是恩海couple，下一秒就把我推出房门，嫌我烦。</p>
          <p>可是couple不就应该一直呆在一起么。</p>
          <p>我锲而不舍地跟在他后面，像一个小尾巴。我抓着他的胳膊，无比真诚地看着他：“银赫，我们是couple呀！”</p>
          <p>“是公司规定我们是couple，恩海是couple，李赫宰和李东海是好朋友。”</p>
          <p>行吧，起码还是好朋友呢。</p>
          <p>我站在原地不动了，说不好是平静还是难过，我当然知道这些都是公司规定的，他怎么也不会像喜欢女朋友那样喜欢我。</p>
          <p>可是吃饭的时候他帮我摆筷子，失眠的时候他陪我吃夜宵，我们还睡同一张床，睡觉都搂在一起。</p>
          <p>他对我也太好了吧。</p>
          <p>我还站着思考呢，李赫宰突然把我的脸捧起来，我跟他互瞪着，两个人都莫名其妙。</p>
          <p>他拍拍我的脸，又把我推了出去。</p>
          <p>我站在门外半天才回过味来，他该不会以为我在哭吧。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>只要退一步到好朋友的位置，我就会很快乐。</p>
          <p>可是couple设定需要营业，这就势必会模糊很多界限。</p>
          <p>而且说实话，我也不是很想退。</p>
          <p>再退一步就会变成他跟始源那样真正的朋友关系，我好不容易仗着同岁朋友的天然优势往前迈了一步，不管怎么样都舍不得再退了。</p>
          <p>其实说到底，这就是一个追求好朋友却失败的故事。但好朋友还愿意当我的好朋友，我已经比那些被绝交的可怜男人幸运太多了。</p>
          <p>如果这是一场注定漫长的追求，我也不是不行。</p>
          <p>喜欢就去追，希澈哥是这么教育我的。那既然我还喜欢李赫宰，我就可以一直追下去。</p>
          <p>更何况我不是那种得不到回应的可怜人，我是被他真心以待的好朋友。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>当然我也不能让好朋友难做，他对我好，我也要对他好，不让他为难才行。</p>
          <p>我开始践行李赫宰的规定，couple设定是工作，仅限队内活动。</p>
          <p>“这张照片我能发到fan club吗？我还配了一段文字。”</p>
          <p>我举起手机给李赫宰看，他瞅了一眼，点点头。</p>
          <p>“这有什么特别的吗？”他听起来真的很疑惑。</p>
          <p>我还在看饭们的留言，头都没抬，“提到你了嘛，给你看一下。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们好像越来越适应，他举起玫瑰花向我单膝下跪的动作自然又流畅。</p>
          <p>我抱着胳膊低头看他，成员在旁边咔嚓咔嚓地兴奋拍摄，艺声哥笑得最大声。</p>
          <p>我把玫瑰花接了过来，转头递给旁边看笑话的特哥。</p>
          <p>“银赫，嫁给我吧。”</p>
          <p>于是我被大小利特一起追着打，成员们的笑声快要掀翻屋顶。</p>
          <p>谁说李东海是天使，我从来都是最皮的那一个。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>然后我越来越了解李赫宰。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>拉着我的手对粉丝说，我们结婚了，这样的是营业。</p>
          <p>说话的时候看着我，是喜欢我的脸。</p>
          <p>一边说笨蛋呀一边对我笑，是觉得我很可爱。</p>
          <p>在我说错话的时候打圆场，一半是队友职责，一半是真的关心我。</p>
          <p>放任我去他的衣柜里shopping，记住我所有的饮食习惯，总是帮我找丢失的东西，是真心真心绝对真心地对我好。</p>
          <p>FM上和远在中国的M队视频，哭着说想我了。</p>
          <p>那他一定是很想很想我，想得快要疯掉的那种。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>FM那天我们通了一个很长的国际电话，他说活动结束的第一个念头就是要尽快联系我。</p>
          <p>李赫宰很少直接表露出这一面，我很珍惜。</p>
          <p>“赫宰，我也很想你。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>到了我们都不太愿意回想的那一年，我记得当时，我黏他黏得很紧。</p>
          <p>他那段时间待在宿舍里，做什么都呆呆的，我就每天给他准备这个准备那个，像他以前照顾我一样。</p>
          <p>如果不是怕他真的废掉，我大概连饭都会给他喂进嘴里。</p>
          <p>他看起来真的很不开心，在其他成员面前还会扯扯嘴角笑一笑，等我们俩单独相处的时候，嘴角永远是向下的。</p>
          <p>我想让他开心点。</p>
          <p>我陪他看了好多电影，一部接一部地看。他看起来好像沉浸在剧情里，又好像没有。</p>
          <p>有一天我们看了个爆米花商业片，记不得名字了，印象里只剩下耳边轰隆隆的爆炸音效。在那吵死人的声音里，我亲了他。</p>
          <p>不是平时对成员表达爱意的脸颊啵啵，我准确地亲在了他的嘴唇上。</p>
          <p>是一个货真价实的吻。</p>
          <p>保持着那个姿势五秒钟或者五个小时之后，李赫宰回应了我。</p>
          <p>他的嘴唇好软，好温柔，我忍不住流泪。</p>
          <p>本来算是旖旎的时刻，最后以我们抱着一起哭收场。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>从那天开始，他的心情好了很多。我在他面前邀功，说自己给了他魔法的一吻。</p>
          <p>他笑着给我的吐司涂满果酱，却被路过的圭贤抢走了。</p>
          <p>“呀！”李赫宰转头过去大吼。</p>
          <p>圭贤叼着吐司扑过来抱他，说话含混不清：“哥，你终于吼我了，终于有点人样了呜呜呜。”</p>
          <p>我摸出手机拍照，传到了聊天群里。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>老实讲，我真的很想再亲他一下，或者两下，或者很多下。可再也没能有这个机会。我也不知道他那一天回应我，到底是什么意思。闷葫芦银赫，从来不会跟我谈论这些。他只有在非常非常想我的时候才会说我想你，在非常非常痛苦的时候才会在我面前掉眼泪。</p>
          <p>那得等到他非常非常非常非常爱我的时候，才会把所有的想法都告诉我。</p>
          <p>我哪里能等得到这一天呢。</p>
          <p>唉。</p>
          <p>喜欢李赫宰真的好难。</p>
          <p>我拿起希澈哥的明日香抱枕，一下一下地砸李赫宰的屁股。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>正式组了小分队之后，我们的相处时间变得更多了。好也不好。就像我最喜欢的食物不限量提供一样，要么吃到噎死，要么憋住食欲放弃快乐最后伤心死。</p>
          <p>“适量”这个词，真的太难做到了。</p>
          <p>李赫宰还一直给这件事增加难度，对我一天比一天好。我的暗恋道路已经从普通变成了困难，现在又要变成地狱模式吗。</p>
          <p>忍不了了。</p>
          <p>也许是这段时间的亲密相处给了我勇气，或者是那个魔法之吻，其实施加在了我自己的身上。我雄赳赳气昂昂地表白了。</p>
          <p>世事真是难预料，李赫宰居然哭了。</p>
          <p>被我喜欢是这么悲伤的事情吗？我再一次拿起了抱枕。</p>
          <p>他哭得像个小包子，握着我的手道歉：“对不起东海，我觉得自己很卑鄙。”</p>
          <p>我想不通，在我的陪伴下走出低谷，只能说明我俩关系真的好，怎么就变成他卑鄙了。</p>
          <p>“我没办法用同等的感情回报你，却还一直占着这个位置，我真的很坏。”</p>
          <p>李赫宰，如果你不是哭得这么可怜又可爱的话，这句话的逻辑可信度也许还能从0%上升到0.1%。</p>
          <p>好吧，我勉强接受了他“占着这个位置所以内疚”的观点，可他这么多年给我的关心和爱护，早已远远超出恋人的范畴。</p>
          <p>“如果你愿意的话，我会永远做你最好的朋友，永远对你好。”李赫宰看起来真挚得要命，注视着他那双亮晶晶的眸子，我第一万次的心动。</p>
          <p>他都对我这么好了，却还是不会爱我，还给我发了张朋友卡。</p>
          <p>好吧好吧好吧，爱情是不能勉强的，我认命了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>话是这么说，但我没想到做D&amp;E会这么快乐。本来以为自己会沉浸在被拒绝的悲伤中，结果D&amp;E活动的每一天我都开心得不行。</p>
          <p>没出息的李东海，只要跟李赫宰在一起就高兴得要命，哪里还顾得上是不是刚被发了卡。</p>
          <p>我对着镜子批评自己，十分冷酷。</p>
          <p>最近李赫宰简直把我捧在掌心上，我敢打赌，他对自己的历届前女友都没这么上心过。</p>
          <p>我选择性忽视了自己在他心里一直以来的高地位，洗脑自己李赫宰是因为内疚才对我好，以达到无视这份情谊的目的。</p>
          <p>可惜洗脑效果不佳，镜子里的我嘴角快咧到耳朵边了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>过段时间要去瑞士旅游，李赫宰又在勤勤恳恳地做计划、查攻略。我躺在他床上翘着腿玩手机，惬意的很。</p>
          <p>“你跟我一间房可以吗？”他抬起头问我，“我看中了一家民宿，里面只有双人床。”</p>
          <p>我愣了一瞬：“我晚上把你踢下去怎么办？”</p>
          <p>他嗤笑了一声：“又不是没跟你睡过，明明就很乖。”</p>
          <p>“那你把我踢下去怎么办？”我非要杠他。</p>
          <p>“我把自己踢下去也不会踢你的。”</p>
          <p>西八，李赫宰这小子，声音居然这么温柔。我钻进被子里，藏住自己的大红脸。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>就在我以为一切都会这么平稳发展的时候，入伍的时间越来越近了。</p>
          <p>我和他都有些心神不宁，偶尔也会吵架冷战，害的成员们也跟着操心。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我不知道隐藏音频会在这种情况下被播放出来，这真的是最差劲的场景了。</p>
          <p>在粉丝的尖叫和他的沉默中，我的“表白”显得有些可怜。</p>
          <p>一向应变能力出色的银赫终于在我面前败下阵来，糊里糊涂不知道在说些什么。</p>
          <p>但他语气里的温柔和小心翼翼，听得我想哭。</p>
          <p>李赫宰永远不会敷衍我，哪怕不知道该怎么做，也不会选择最容易的那条路来伤害我。</p>
          <p>我真的没有办法怨恨他。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我入伍那天，特哥来送我，我抓着哥哥的手哭到头晕。</p>
          <p>还好我有先见之明，前天没去送他，不然可能整个场地都会被我的眼泪淹掉，那我不就暴露了。</p>
          <p>暴露自己即使说好要和李赫宰做朋友，却还是爱着他的绝望现实。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>可是李赫宰怎么能这样，他为什么要来医院看我。</p>
          <p>我忍着疼痛给自己做心理建设：好兄弟也会这样的，他不爱我。</p>
          <p>结果他抱着我跟我说对不起，还哭得那么伤心。</p>
          <p>“东海，是我太笨了，是我不好。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他只请到很少的假，赶着时间走了。</p>
          <p>等没那么疼之后，我才慢慢回过味来。</p>
          <p>接下来的时间里，他给我写了信，打了电话。服役期间宝贵的休息时间，一大半都用在了我身上。</p>
          <p>我有点开心，有点得意，用同样的东西回报他。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>时间比想象中过得快，我们前后脚退伍。</p>
          <p>他改签了机票来接我，我太高兴了，偷偷亲了他的肩膀。</p>
          <p>他什么话也没说，我又有点失望。</p>
          <p>到了车里，我穿上他给我准备的衣服，开了直播。</p>
          <p>我就是这样什么都藏不住的人，只要他在我身边，我就一定会炫耀。</p>
          <p>我把画面转向他，他对着全世界说：</p>
          <p>“能听到吗？从今天开始，我就是东海的固定同行人了。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>毫不夸张地说，我已经傻了。</p>
          <p>等终于到了我家，我立马把他拽下车，上楼开门落锁一气呵成。</p>
          <p>“李赫宰，你是什么意思？”我严肃审问他。</p>
          <p>而这只小狐狸，居然歪着头朝我笑：“就是字面意思。笨蛋李赫宰终于想通了，想要追求笨蛋李东海，可以吗？”</p>
          <p>反了他了。</p>
          <p>“我哪里笨了？你才笨！”</p>
          <p>他拉过我的手亲我：“没错，我是天底下最笨、最最笨的人。”</p>
          <p>我搂住他脖子：“你怎么这样，我还没答应你呢。”</p>
          <p>他停下来，又用那双圆圆的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着我：“那你答应吗？”</p>
          <p>我整个人跳到他身上，狠狠地吻住他。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>原来这么聪明的李赫宰，在爱情里也会变笨。</p>
          <p>嘻嘻，可以嘲笑他一辈子。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>好啦，就回忆到这里了。</p>
          <p>不管怎么样，总算实现了20岁时的愿望，李赫宰对我已经没有秘密了。</p>
          <p>但是他呢，有些时候非得嘴上逞强。</p>
          <p>比如今天开车送他去健身房，对他撒娇他还一副不乐意的样子，问我是不是疯了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>别演了李赫宰，我知道你爱死我了。</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>